The overall objective of the study is to continue to follow the health of a socially diverse cohort of 600 men who have been prospectively followed for 40 years. Two subordinate goals are to relate current and future aging to past assessments of adaptive psychological style and to study the vicissitudes of retirement in these men. The specific goals for next year are: (1) to complete gathering physical examinations on the 200 college men in the study; (2) to complete analyzing blind assessments of the defensive styles of the inner city men; (3) to send questionnaires to the 400 inner city men in the study; (4) to analyze data collected over the past 5 years; and (5) to study the determinants of successful marriages. Major questions asked would be: 1) How does pre-existing mental health affect deterioration of physical health? 2) What familial, childhood, and premorbid psychological variables are associated with early aging, schizophrenia, personality disorder, etc.? 3) What is the natural history of marital and occupational careers over the adult life cycle? What is their relation to psychopathology? 4) Can defense mechanisms be made operational especially within the framework of DSM III?